


In A Stranger's Arms?

by Lucifer_Lover (TottPaula)



Series: Lucifer [5]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Chloe is fascinated, Desire, Drunk Chloe Decker, Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) is Bad at Feelings, Lucifer is charming, Relationship Problems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23646763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TottPaula/pseuds/Lucifer_Lover
Summary: Young Chloe Decker attends a masked ball and hooks up with a hot sexy stranger.But after a drinking binge the night before she completely doesn't know who he is.Still hot though.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Dan Espinoza, Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Original Character(s)
Series: Lucifer [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1516643
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	1. Cute Meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe attends a masked ball and after drinking a few hooks up with a handsome mystery man.
> 
> Afterwards she wants him once more but where should she look for him?

She's lost and confused. She got very drunk last night and doesn't remember how she came to be in this huge satin sheeted bed.

Alone.

Chloe remembers dancing, flirting with a few different guys and possibly girls, but the rest of the night is a blur of snippets of different events with no real timeline. 

She's sure she did something with someone, but who?

Dammit, why does she get these annoying memory lapses when she drinks, "I'm such a lightweight!" She muttered. 

She got up and gathered her clothes and began dressing in a hurry, she was already embarrassed at her shameful behavior. 

She'd had another argument with Dan, and wasn't sure if they were even getting engaged or not at this point.

He's such an ass, but so damned great in bed.

But this wasn't Dan's bed, or bedroom, or apartment. 

Oh!


	2. Strangers no more, or, who the devil are you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Chloe attempts to throw on her clothes in a hurry, a handsome Brit brings her breakfast in bed.
> 
> Unexpected, but welcome.

"No need to leave so soon darling, I didn't wish to wake you too early so I made some breakfast and coffee for us," said a stunning man in a long black silk robe carrying a large tray. "I'm well known for my omelettes," he smiled.

And oh, that smile! Well, this was new.

Whoever this guy was, he was _gorgeous_ with a capital _G._

Suave, classy, and an accent that likely melted her last night, because it was certainly melting her now; like an ice cream cone left on the beach.

She didn't think holding up her clothes against her would make any difference now, especially since she had the sticky evidence that they probably had lots of messy sex last night. 

"Um, I'm sorry, but I don't remember much of last night's, well, whatever it was. I forget things when I drink --- I need to ask --- just who are you?" she said, intrigued.

Still grinning like a well-fed cat he announced, "Forgive my manners, Lucifer Morningstar at your service." he answered and did a bit of a bow.

She felt herself getting moist just from these last few seconds of dialogue between them...GOD! She somehow found herself sitting back down on the bed as Lucifer laid the tray between them and proceeded to pour her a cup of coffee that smelled divine.

"Milk and sugar?" He asked.

"Huh, oh, just milk, thank you."

"You must try a bite of omelette, eggs are horrid if eaten cold," he said as he fed her a bite. 

They really were delicious.

"Mmm, what...?" she asked after swallowing. 

"Fresh Italian parmesan, and herbs," he answered her unasked question.

He watched her eat as if it gave him more enjoyment to have his cooking appreciated.

"More coffee?"

She nodded between bites, she was really hungry after last night and it was as though he instinctively knew exactly what she wanted and needed. 

The coffee worked like a treat, she was feeling more energetic already. 

"You're a wonderful cook, Lucifer, everything is perfect. "

"Yes, I know," he said without a shred of humility as he observed her unashamedly from head to toe, still grinning. 

After they'd dined, he asked Chloe if she wanted to be kissed...

Should she? He drew her closer his lips soon locked with hers and she gave in without a word. She felt dizzy from his kiss, a wonderful weightless kind of dizzy, as they dissolved into one another. Hands teasing and touching, stroking, and an occasional little tweak or spank here and there.

The room felt unbelievably sultry, and Chloe rolled over onto him and shimmied down on his hardened cock, it was huge and nearly pierced her kidneys, he filled her perfectly as she rode him for all she could get.

He helped her ride him like a stallion, as he nibbled on her breasts, teasing them with his tongue as her body began to quake.

He put his hand between her legs and did something to her clit that pushed her over the edge, her body spasmed and she screamed.


End file.
